Online collaborative computing sessions, such as interactive conferences (e.g., web conferences/meetings), may be supported by a computer network having servers distributing content between participating client computers. In particular, the content may be distributed based on one or more sub-sessions, such as a desktop sharing session, chat session, video session, etc. Attendees to an online collaboration session may generally log in to the session regardless of their location, so long as they have a link to the session and proper authentication (e.g., a session ID, password, etc.). It may be difficult to enforce policies for attendees when they may log in from any location.